The Colors of the Rainbow
by MV93
Summary: Seven colors, each holds a different memory. Complete!
1. Red

**A/N: So I finally have inspiration again... This story will have seven chapters, one for each color of the rainbow, in the same order. Red, orange, yellow, green, blue, indigo, violet. This is the first chapter, Red. I hope you all enjoy it! Oh, this is unbeta'ed, if you want to beta the next chapter(s) let me know**

Chapter one - Red

The weather forecast had said it would be cold, but it wasn't. It was just warm enough to walk outside without a jacket, which was exactly how Danny Messer liked the temperature best. The air smelt like freshly fallen autumn leaves and roses. The roses he had just bought and was now about to give to his girlfriend, to be precise.

"Hey," he greeted her. She turned around and smiled.

"Hey yourself," she said, eyeing the roses.

"These are for you," he unnecessarily told her, handing her the red bouquet. He watched her as she smelt them and smiled gratefully.

"Thanks. They are very beautiful."

"So are you. I'm glad you came."

"Of course I came."

"Want to go for a walk?" he asked her, offering her his hand. She nodded and took it.

They walked in silence for a while, just happy to be in each other's presence. Things had been rather hectic at work for both of them lately, and this was one of the rare moments they could spend together this week. Danny looked at her as they walked through the park. Her cheeks and lips were both red, her cheeks from the chilly wind and her lips from her lipstick. He wanted to kiss her and stopped walking. She turned to him and their lips met in a gentle kiss.

The shot came out of nowhere. A gun was triggered once – twice – three times. Danny forced Lindsay down on the ground, but there came no more shots. People were screaming but Danny didn't hear them. He could just look at Lindsay, who was lying on the ground, clutching her stomach, eyes closed in pain.

Time seemed to stop as Danny leapt up and ran towards her, calling her name. There was blood everywhere. Her blood. On her shirt, on the grass, on her hands, on his hands. The roses he had given her only minutes ago lay scattered around them, just like the pieces of his heart. He faintly registered the sounds of an approaching ambulance but he thought he could've just imagined it. He just kept saying her name, asking her to open her eyes, asking her to do something – anything – to let him know she was still with him. Finally she opened her eyes slightly, moaning his name.

"Danny…"

"It's okay, honey, you're going to get through this, okay?"

She closed her eyes again and her grip on his hand loosened.

"Lindsay! Stay with me, Lindsay, you have to stay with me now… Help is on its way, please just hang in there!"

"Sir?"

He looked up. The ambulance had arrived.

"Sir, we're going to take her to the hospital. Are you okay, sir?"

Danny nodded, but didn't let go of Lindsay's hand, even as the paramedics lay her on a stretcher and in the ambulance. He didn't let go of her hand as they drove to the hospital, even though the paramedics told him they would take care of her. He just shook his head and kept his eyes trained on Lindsay's face. He didn't let go of her hand in the hospital, not until the doctors told him that Lindsay needed surgery and took her away. It was only then that he let her hand go and allowed the tears that had gathered in his eyes to fall. When he had calmed down a little he retrieved his cell phone from his pocket and hit number 3 on speed dial.

_"Bonasera."_

"Stella," Danny said, his voice cracking.

_"Danny?"_

"Yeah, I…" He choked back a sob.

_"Danny, what's wrong? Are you okay?"_

It was the second time someone had asked him that today. No, he was not okay. Someone shot his girlfriend, for heaven's sake!

"I'm fine, it's not me… It's Lindsay… She got shot, someone shot Lindsay."

_"What? Oh my god, Danny, where are you? What happened?"_

He gave her the address of the hospital.

_"Alright, I'm on my way."_

Danny flipped his phone shut and closed his eyes. He couldn't help but ask himself questions, even though he knew he didn't have the answers to them. Why was Lindsay shot? Who had shot Lindsay?

Twenty minutes later Stella and Mac arrived.

"Danny!"

He looked up and was greeted by Stella and Mac's worried faces.

"What happened?" Mac asked.

"We… Lindsay and I… We were walking through Central Park, and suddenly I hear three shots, so I push her down on the ground… When the shots had stopped I looked at her, there was all this blood… So much blood. Mac, I just don't know what to do when I lose her! She everything to me, she's my world.."

Until then, Mac hadn't known of Danny and Lindsay's relationship, they had all suspected something, but they had no idea it was that serious already. He didn't know what to say. Should he say it'd be all right? He didn't know. What if Lindsay really would… not make it? Thankfully for Mac Stella helped him out.

"Danny, don't think like that. Where exactly was she shot?"

"Her stomach, she was shot in her stomach. That's not… That's not deadly, is it?"

"Well for that we'll have to wait for the doctors, but for now you should try to calm down. If she was shot in the stomach there's a good chance she'll make it, unless…"

"Unless she's lost too much blood already," Danny finished. Stella nodded.

One hour later, the doctors finally came out of surgery, walking towards the three crime scene investigators.

"You are here for miss Monroe?"

They nodded and the doctor looked at his chart.

"Well, she has been lucky. No vital organs were hit, and we've managed to stop the bleeding. We've retrieved the bullet, and it looks like the wound will heal just fine. If everything goes well, she should be ready to go home in a week or so."

Danny sighed, relief washing over him. Lindsay was going to be okay.

"Can I see her?"

The doctor nodded.

"She's in room 312. That's down the hall to the left."

Danny nodded in thanks and took off to Lindsay's room. He stopped after he'd entered the room. She looked so small in that hospital bed, so vulnerable. The only time he'd seen her that way was when she was testifying back in Montana, but then she had still tried to hide her vulnerability. He slowly approached her bed and sat down next to it.

"The doctor just talked to me, Linds, he says you're going to be okay," he whispered to her sleeping form.

"You'll probably be ready to go home in about a week. You can stay with me for a while, when you're recovering. And when you're totally healed, you owe me a date."

He chuckled.

"I think Mac knows about us. That's my fault, I'm sorry. I just didn't know what to do, so I called Stella… She brought Mac with her to the hospital. I kinda broke down in front of them. It doesn't matter to me, though; all that matters is that you're going to be okay… I was so scared, scared that you wouldn't make it out of there alive, that the shot had killed you…"

"Danny…"

He looked up and smiled, despite the tears in his eyes. He had to be strong for her, he wouldn't cry.

"Hey there, Montana. How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine. Well, I've been better, but it's not too bad."

"Good. The doctors say you should be able to go home in a week."

"I know, I heard you," Lindsay said, smiling.

"Oh. I thought you were sleeping."

"It's okay. You're sweet."

"Don't tell Don," he winked.

Lindsay chuckled. "I won't," she promised. "Your secret is safe with me."

---------------------------------

"Mac!"

Mac turned around and saw detective Don Flack approaching him.

"Hey. Any news on Lindsay's shooter?"

Flack nodded.

"Ray Michaels. He turned himself in. The bullet's a match."

"Motive?"

"Yeah, he says it was an accident," Flack made quote marks with his fingers at the word accident. "He thought Lindsay was his ex. Lauren Green. She cheated on him with his best friend; he didn't mean to hurt anyone, yadda yadda, he just wanted to scare her but then he saw what he thought was Lauren with another man and shot her. We've arrested him already."

"Okay. Thanks for coming here to tell me."

"No problem. I gotta go, though, I'll see you later."

Mac nodded his goodbye and dialed Danny's number. He should know that Lindsay hadn't been the intended victim, as he was still a bit scared that someone would try to kill Lindsay again.  
----------------

"Okay, thanks for telling me, Mac."

_"No problem. Tell Lindsay to get better soon, and that she's got two weeks of sick leave, starting when she gets home."_

"Sure. I will. Bye."

Danny put his cell phone back in his pocket and turned to Lindsay.

"They got the shooter. He thought you were his ex, who had cheated on him. When he saw you with me, yet another man in his eyes, he got so mad that he shot at you. He turned himself in."

Lindsay just nodded, not knowing what to say. It surely felt weird to got shot because someone thought you were someone else.

"So that means I can go back to my own apartment without risking getting shot again."

Danny hesitated. He had actually been looking forward to Lindsay staying in his apartment.

"Yeah, sure."

"What's wrong?" Lindsay asked, noticing the hesitation in his voice.

"Nothing, it's just that… I was actually kinda looking forward to… living together for a while."

Lindsay smiled and looked at her hands.

"Yeah, me too."

"You know, you could still come. I mean, for recovery and all. If you'd get hurt you wouldn't be alone."

"Well, it would of course be better for my recovery, right?"

He nodded, and they both grinned.

"Then let's do it."

---------------------------------------------

The doctors released Lindsay eight days later, and she was ready to go home. Well, home, she was going to Danny's apartment for a while. They both knew there was no medical reason for Lindsay to stay at Danny's, but they both wanted to. Danny had been thinking of asking Lindsay to move in, but he thought that it would probably be too soon, so this was a nice solution for both of them. If they got tired of each other Lindsay would just go back to her apartment, and it worked out great they could always make it permanent.

"You ready?"

"Yup, let's go."

They walked out of the hospital together, the red autumn leaves on the floor creating a red carpet for just the two of them. They both knew they were going to have a great week – or more.

**A/N: Please review  
Oh, and if you have an idea for a color, you can always tell me. I think I know what I'm going to write in each chapter, but ideas are always welcome!**


	2. Orange

**A/N: Thanks for all the amazing reviews, guys! I hope you'll enjoy this chapter. It's kinda short, but orange was a difficult chapter, and I hope I did okay. Thanks to SallyJetson for beta'ing!**

Oh, by the way, this series will be a series of oneshots, so this doesn't follow immediately after red.

Chapter two - Orange

Her shift had been over for hours. She was just killing time, running DNA samples from old cases, rearranging her stuff on her desk multiple times, doing anything to hang around the lab until Danny's shift ended. Last night he had been called to a crime scene at midnight, and he'd had to leave her alone in their apartment. She hadn't gotten any sleep after he left, and now she was tired. Tired, but determined to wait for her boyfriend before she went home.

"Lindsay?"

She turned around and saw Mac approaching her.

"Hey Mac," she greeted him.

"Still working?"

She blushed. "Yeah, well, I'm just finishing up some stuff."

Mac glanced at his watch.

"Your shift has been over for two hours, Lindsay. You can go home."

"Sure. I'll, eh, I'll just get my stuff," she said, not wanting to tell Mac the real reason why she was still at work.

Walking past him she told him goodbye and headed towards the elevators. She didn't go to the exit, though, but pushed the button to the roof. She would wait till Danny's shift ended.

-------------------------------

Looking at the clock for the seventh time in ten minutes, Danny was relieved to see his shift was finally almost over. He had only five more minutes to go, so he got his cell phone out of his pocket and sent Lindsay a text.

_Where R U? I'm almost done. Dannyxx_

_I'm on the roof. Montana_

He thought about why she would be on the roof for a few seconds, and then walked to the elevators. He would find out in a few minutes.

-------------------------------

As Danny stepped out of the elevator he was immediately hit by a wave of cold air. Lindsay was looking down at the endless streets and lights that were so typically New York City. She always thought that, even though the skyline didn't beat the beauty of a wheat field, it did have some kind of beauty about it and she would never get tired of looking at it. The only sounds that were heard up here were the wind and soft sounds of cars and claxons. Compared to the rest of New York City, this was a very peaceful place, especially in the evening, like now.

Lindsay didn't hear Danny as he snuck up behind her, and she let out a squeal when he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Relax, it's just me," Danny whispered in her ear, and she snuggled deeper into his embrace. It was cold outside, but he always warmed her from the inside.

"Why didn't you go home?"

"I wanted to wait for you. It isn't quite home when you're not there."

He smiled.

"And here I was thinking that when I got home you would've made dinner."

She laughed and smacked his arm.

"I swear, there's only two things on your mind, Messer. Food and sex."

"Nah, actually there's just one thing on my mind."

She turned around so she faced him, a questioning look on her face.

"You."

He kissed her and she smiled against his lips, then parted hers slightly. After a few moments they pulled apart.

"You're such a romantic."

"I try."

She yawned.

"Tiring shift?"

"I didn't get much sleep last night."

"Really? And I wasn't even there," he grinned.

"Haha, very funny." She couldn't help the smile that spread across her face. "But that's my point. You weren't there."

"Aw, you can't sleep without me, Montana?"

"Yeah, well, don't let it boost your ego too much, I heard you whining to Stella the other day when I had been called to a crime scene overnight. 'Stel, I'm tired, Stel, what time is it? I'm hungry, Stella. Let's take a break, please, I'm tired'," she tried to fake Danny's accent, but failed miserably.

Danny laughed. "I do not talk like that."

"No, you can do a great imitation of a Montana accent. Sorry, I forgot," she said sarcastically, rolling her eyes.

He just smiled.

"What do you say, shall we go home now? It's freaking cold up here."

She nodded and they left, leaving the cold roof empty.

Once in Danny's car, Lindsay switched the radio to a country station.

"Hey! What are you doing? Put it back!" Danny whined.

"Just making sure there is some good music here," she responded innocently, emphasizing the word 'good'.

Danny pouted, but decided to leave it. Actually, he didn't care what they were listening to. He just enjoyed being with Lindsay. Looking at her, he thought that moving in together was the best decision he'd ever made, even though he had been a bit hesitant before making it. Moving in together had sounded so… permanent. He now realized, though, that permanent wasn't always a bad thing. He loved that he woke up to her face every morning, and that they took turns in making dinner. Grinning, he turned his eyes away from her and started the car.

-------------------------

"Welcome home, Montana," Danny said as he opened the door for her, making her smile.

"Thanks. You still want me to make dinner?"

"Nah, you are tired. You should get some sleep, before one of us gets called to a scene. I'll just cook something myself."

"I'll help you. Sleep can wait," she winked at him and walked into the kitchen. He grinned and walked after her, catching her around the waist and lifting her up, making her squeal.

"Danny!"

"What?" he said innocently. "You were in my way."

"Yeah, right. Walking around me is so difficult."

He kissed her, silencing her.

"Forgive me?" he mumbled against her lips. She smiled and pulled back.

"Of course."

She laid her head on his chest, wrapped her arms around him and yawned. He looked down at her face and decided she was going to sleep before anything else.

"Let's get you to bed."

She nodded tiredly as he lifted her again and carried her to their bedroom. He lay with her for a while, knowing she wouldn't sleep if he wasn't beside her. They were like that now; they couldn't do things without the other there. They didn't want to, either.

As Lindsay dozed off, the first snow of this winter started falling, creating a white curtain in the sky. By the time everything was covered with a thin white sheet of snow, she was fast asleep in his arms. He wouldn't want it any other way. Looking outside, he saw that the sunset had colored the sky orange. He smiled. It was beautiful.

**A/N: The next chapter, Yellow, might take a while. My holiday's over so I'm busy with school and all... But I'll try to get it done as soon as possible  
Please review!**  



	3. Yellow

**A/N: I know... It took me way too long to write this chapter. Real life's been crazy, I'm sorry! I hope to get green up not too long from now. Huge thank-you goes to SJ for beta'ing   
I hope you'll enjoy this third chapter!**

Chapter three - Yellow

"Damn, Montana, if I had known this, I never would've agreed to come."

Lindsay giggled. It was a cold winter day, but that didn't stop her from dragging Danny outside to go ice-skating. Even though he had claimed otherwise, it was obvious he wasn't very experienced. In one hour, he had fallen at least ten times, every time complaining to Lindsay his skates weren't right. She knew better, though.

"Come on, Dan, just another half an hour and we'll go home."

Danny pouted, grabbing her hand, pulling himself up to his feet again.

"Fine. But you're buying me hot chocolate. It's freezing cold out here."

She smiled and spun around.

"Sure," she shouted over her shoulder, skating away from him.

"Wait, Lindsay! Wait for me!"

Danny skated as fast as he could without falling after his girlfriend. She stopped, letting him catch up. Grabbing his arms as he began to fall again, she pressed a soft and gentle kiss to his lips.

"Can we go now?"

She sighed. She had wanted to stay a little longer, but if Danny wanted to go she was willing to do that.

"Sure."

-----------------------------------

"So… have you ever gone ice-skating before at all?" Lindsay asked, amused.

"Of course," Danny said, warming his hands by rubbing them together and blowing on them.

She looked at him sarcastically, and took one of his hands in her smaller, but warmer ones.

"Once, when I was eight," he admitted. She laughed, and he smiled at that. He loved it when she laughed.

"Oh well, you'll do better next time."

Danny nodded, then realized what she was saying.

"Oh no Montana, we ain't doing this again. I'm not going to humiliate myself again."

"Aww, but baby, you didn't humiliate yourself! I mean, there were people who were a lot worse than you."

"Yeah, the six years old kids, you mean."

"Everyone has his talents. Probably ice-skating is just not your thing."

"Probably."

She smiled and released his hand, having warmed it now.

"You done?"

Danny drank the last of his cocoa and put his cup down.

"Yeah, let's go."

---------------------------

"Danny, take a look at this!"

Danny grunted. They were finally on their way to the car, but Lindsay kept calling him back.

"Is it more important than warming up?"

Lindsay grinned.

"Just come and look, please?"

He could never say no to her, so he walked back and crouched down next to her. Looking at her expectantly, he asked: "So what did you want to show me?"

She pointed at the ground, where a single yellow daffodil was growing, despite the snow.

"A flower."

She nodded.

"You're keeping me away from a warm car for a flower?" he teased. She nudged him playfully.

"Daffodils usually grow in spring. It's too cold for them right now."

"So what's it doing here in winter?"

Lindsay shrugged.

"I guess it's just stubborn. I mean, first it had to work through a lot of problems to get where it is now, but it didn't give up. It just kept on fighting, wanting to live, wanting to exist, even though it was hard."

Danny looked at her, realizing something.

"Just like us," he said softly. "We went through a lot, too, but we kept on fighting, and here we are. We made it."

She smiled. Danny had heard the underlying message, as he always did. She took his hand and kissed it softly.

"So, what do you say, shall we go now?"

He nodded and stood up, pulling her with him. Once they got in the car, he immediately turned on the heat and sighed, leaning his head against the chair.

"Finally, cold, be gone."

Lindsay just smiled. That was so typically Danny. One moment he was all romantic, the next he was… just a guy. But that wasn't right, she thought, Danny was never 'just a guy'. Even when she had just met him, he hadn't been 'just a guy'. There had been something special about him, even though he had irritated the hell out of her. She had liked him anyway. They were perfect for each other.

---------------------------------------

The yellow daffodil died a few weeks later, but Danny and Lindsay didn't. They kept on fighting, not giving up. They belonged together.

**A/N: Please review! And if you have any ideas for green, they're always welcome  
Thanks for reading!**


	4. Green

**A/N: Thanks for all your wonderful reviews :hugs: And also huge thanks to SJ for beta'ing! Also thanks to soswimmer13 and Cowgirl23 for the ideas of something new in DL's life and the vegetables thing :)  
I hope you all enjoy!  
**

**Chapter four – Green **

"Are you sure we're ready for this?" 

He smiled. She looked adorable when she was nervous.

"Yes. I'm sure. But if you don't think so it's okay. I'm not going to take you there if you don't want to," he told her, squeezing her hand.

"No, I mean, I want to, it's just…" she trailed off; not knowing how to put in words what she was thinking.

"You're nervous."

She let out a laugh. "Well, yeah, of course. I mean, I've never gotten to this 'chapter' in a relationship."

"Me neither," he said, looking her in the eye, "but you are the one for me, and I'd really like you to meet my parents."

"What if they think I'm weird? Or not good enough for you?" she asked softly.

"Aww, Linds, of course they won't. They'll love you. They have no reason not to."

She was silent for a while, thinking.

"Alright."

"We're doing it?"

"We're doing it."

Danny's face lit up and he enveloped Lindsay in a hug.

"I really can't tell you how happy I am about this," he whispered in her ear. "You mean so much to me, Lindsay, and I never want to lose you. I'm not going to screw this up. Ever. I promise."

Lindsay smiled at his words. Even though she already kind of knew how Danny felt about her, his words made her all warm and fuzzy inside. They made her feel… loved.

"I love you," she murmured into his shoulder.

Danny's face lit up.

"I love you too," he said, burying his face in her hair.

------------------------------------

Lindsay pulled her jacket a little tighter around her. Winter had been replaced by spring, but it was still not very warm outside. She loved spring. Everything was new again, budding green leaves in trees, and for them, a new chapter in their relationship. She grinned. She still couldn't believe they had gotten this far already. In a few minutes, she would meet the people responsible for her wonderful boyfriend. She looked up at his face. He was glowing.

"You're really looking forward to this, aren't you?" she asked him.

"Hell yeah," he said, looking at her. "Are you still nervous?"

"A bit," she admitted. "But I bet your parents are great. I'm just nervous about what they'll think of me."

"They'll love you," he told her, again. He himself was a bit nervous too. He had never introduced a girlfriend to his parents before, but this just felt like the right time for them to meet her.

Using his key to open the door, Danny grabbed Lindsay's hand.

"Ma?"

"Daniel? Is that you?"

A short, but handsome woman stepped into the hallway. Danny grinned.

"It's you!"

She quickly ran towards him and Danny was just in time to catch her hug.

"And you must be Lindsay," she said after hugging her son.

"Nice to meet you, Mrs. Messer," Lindsay said, smiling.

"Please, call me Ann. Come on in. Close the door, will you Daniel? It's freezing cold outside. Come in, come in, you have to meet the rest of the family."

Ann took off Lindsay's jacket and handed it over to Danny. "Be a good boy and take care of that, too, okay?"

Danny grinned at Lindsay, who was a bit overwhelmed by the enthusiasm of Danny's mother.

Taking Lindsay's hand, Ann guided her to the living room, where three men and a woman were sitting. The woman was holding a baby.

"Guys, this is Lindsay."

Everyone looked up and smiled at the new face.

"Lindsay, this is Durante, Danny's father…"

"Call me Dante, everyone does."

Lindsay smiled. "Hi."

"… Nico, Danny's cousin…"

He nodded and she smiled again.

"… Grace, Nico's wife, and their baby Erin, she's just one year old…"

They exchanged hellos.

"And Bob, he's a friend of the family."

Danny appeared behind Lindsay and put his hands on her shoulders, guiding her to the couch and sitting down next to her. Ann sat down too, looking at Lindsay.

"It's nice to finally see the face that goes with the name," she said. "Danny's told us a lot about you."

"Really?" Lindsay asked a bit surprised.

Ann smiled. "So, you're from Montana, right?"

"That's right," Lindsay nodded.

"Must have been a tough decision to move to the big city, huh?" Bob asked.

"Oh, it was okay, I guess. I had dreamed about going to New York for a long time, so when the job offer came I almost immediately accepted."

"We're glad you did," Dante said, joining the conversation.

Lindsay smiled and looked at Danny.

"Me too."

--------------------------------------------------

Everyone had welcomed Lindsay warmly, and she immediately felt at ease with Danny's family. Ann had disappeared into the kitchen at some point, and Lindsay had followed her.

"Can I help?"

Ann turned around and smiled warmly.

"Sure, that's very kind of you."

"No problem."

They worked together for a while in silence, until Ann broke the silence.

"So, you and Danny, huh?"

Lindsay smiled. "Yeah, me and Danny."

"Your relationship must be very serious, he's never brought a girl home before."

"We are really serious about it indeed. It's a first time for both of us. I've never felt this way about someone before."

"I can tell you he hasn't either. The way he looks at you… his whole face lights up, and he looks at you like you're the only one around."

Lindsay smiled.

"I'm really glad for both of you," Ann said.

"Thanks. We're really happy."

Danny entered the kitchen and wrapped his arms around Lindsay's waist.

"Hey there," he said.

"Hey."

"I missed you."

Lindsay chuckled. "I decided to help with the cooking."

"What's for dinner?"

"Pasta," his mother responded, and retrieved the lettuce from the fridge.

"Yuck, ma, I really don't understand why you always want us to eat lettuce with the pasta," Danny said, seeing the green stuff being washed.

Ann sighed annoyed. "Daniel, you are eating your lettuce whether you want to or not."

"But Ma…"

Lindsay giggled softly at his whining voice.

"No buts, Daniel. You are going to eat your lettuce, and if you don't you're not getting a dessert."

Danny pouted.

"I still don't know why I have to eat it."

"Because if you don't, you won't grow and you'll be little forever," Lindsay teased, giving him the answer little kids always get.

"Who's little here, huh?" Danny asked, hugging her to his chest again. Ann smiled at the interaction between her son and his girlfriend. To her, it was obvious they loved each other very much. She had meant what she'd said, she was really very happy for both of them. Danny was her little boy and he deserved Lindsay, from what she'd heard and seen.

"Dinner's almost ready, would you mind telling the others that, Daniel?"

Danny didn't know why his mother always called him Daniel. His father had always called him Danny, but Ann insisted on calling him by his full name. When he'd once asked her, she'd just shrugged, and said, "It's your name, right? So why shouldn't I call you by it?"

-------------------------------------

"So how long have you two been together now?"

"About 9 months," Danny answered his father. He nodded approvingly.

Erin started crying and pushed her food away.

"What's wrong, honey?" Grace said, picking her up and setting her down in her lap. "You're not hungry?"

"I think she wants her teddy," Nico said.

"De-duh," was Erin's answer. Lindsay smiled.

"I'll go get it. Could you hold her for a minute?" Grace asked Lindsay.

"Me?"

Grace nodded. "Yeah, if you want to?"

"Sure," Lindsay said, smiling. Grace handed Erin to her and left the dining room in search for Erin's teddy.

"Hey there," Lindsay said softly. Erin looked at her with big blue eyes. They were a bit like Danny's, she thought. "My name is Lindsay."

"Lee-luh?"

Lindsay smiled. "Something like that, yeah."

Erin giggled and sucked on her thumb.

Grace came back into the room, holding Erin's teddy.

"Look who I found," she said to her.

Erin held out her hands and Grace gave her the teddy, which Erin immediately hugged tightly.

"Thanks for holding her," Grace said.

"No problem."

As Danny had watched Lindsay talking with Erin, his insides warmed. She looked really cute, talking to the kid. Ann smiled at her son's dreamy face. If she had told him that one day he'd fall in love two years ago, he never would've believed her.

--------------------------------------

"I look forward to your next visit," Ann said, hugging Lindsay. "Lindsay, it was really great to meet you. I hope to see you back soon."

"Me too, and thanks for the great dinner."

"Except for the vegetables part," Danny said under his breath.

"Aww, shut up you," Ann told her son. "You ate almost no lettuce, you've got nothing to complain about."

Danny grinned and Ann hugged him.

"Bye son," Dante said, now having walked into the hallway to say goodbye, too. Bob, Nico, Grace and Erin had already left.

"Goodbye Dad," Danny said, half hugging his father.

"You too, Lindsay. And Danny?"

"Yeah?"

"Hold onto her. Don't let her slip away from you; I can see how happy she makes you and how happy you make her."

Danny smiled. "I will, Dad. Thanks."

-----------------------------------------

"See? It wasn't that bad, right?" Danny asked when they lay in bed, later that night.

Lindsay chuckled. "Not at all. Your family is great."

"Hmm," Danny said, yawning.

"You know, you really looked cute, holding Erin and talking to her and all."

She smiled and crawled closer to Danny.

"She has the same eyes you have," she said.

"I wonder what eye color our kids would have," Danny thought out loud.

"You want kids some day?"

"Yeah, you?"

"Me too."

"I want to get married first."

"Me too."

After that, they slowly drifted off to sleep. _Some day_, Danny thought, _some day I'll give her all that. Marriage, kids... Some day I will. _

**A/N: Please review  
And if you got any ideas for blue... Feel free to tell me!**


	5. Blue

**A/N: Thank you so much for all the wonderful reviews! I'm sorry it took me so long - again. SJ, thank you so much for beta'ing  
I'd also like to thank people for their suggestions, ideas and support in general: prplerayne (for the picnic idea), PrettyEyes (Danny's eyes and the sapphire), Kawaii-Baby and ncislover for the marriage thing and Brinchen86 for all the support. Now, I've talked enough, on with the chapter! Hope you like it**

Chapter five - Blue

"Something old?"

"Earrings."

"Something new?"

"Dress," she said, spinning around.

"Something borrowed?"

"Necklace."

"Something blue?"

She gasped.

"Oh my god!"

"You don't have anything blue?"

"I can't believe I forgot that! What do I do now?"

She started pacing around the room, all the while thinking hard to come up with something blue for her wedding. Normally, she didn't care a lot about traditions, but this was her wedding and everything had to be perfect. And in order to make her wedding perfect, she needed something blue.

"Hey, hey, ease up, we'll find you something blue," Lindsay promised her older sister.

"How could I forget? Something old, something new, something borrowed, something BLUE," she cried out, finally sitting down and burying her face in her hands. "I don't deserve a wedding," she mumbled.

"Ohh, Lydia, don't think like that. You deserve this wedding more than anyone. Damien loves you, and I know you love him. You two deserve each other, and I won't let you call the wedding off just because you don't have anything blue. You've come a long way in your relationship and you're continuing that. In two days, you are going to walk to that altar, say I do in front of a priest and live happily ever after with your husband."

Lydia removed her hands from her face and looked at her sister.

"Thanks. You're a great sister, Lindsay, and I'm glad you're here today."

Lindsay smiled. She had flown to Montana a week ago, and Danny would arrive tomorrow. Even though it was great to see her family and old friends again, she had really missed Danny this week. She had grown so accustomed to seeing his face when she woke up, to having him around her all day, at work and at home.

"Alright, what do you think of this…" Lindsay started. Lydia looked up, a hopeful expression on her face. "You can wear my necklace, it has a blue sapphire in it and it will still be borrowed."

Lydia hugged her younger sister tightly.

"Thanks so much," she squealed into Lindsay's ear. "You are the best!"

Lindsay grinned. "You're welcome. Now get up, it's getting late and you'll have to get some sleep if you want to be beautiful on your wedding."

Lydia clapped her hands together and got up. "You're right. Danny's coming tomorrow, right?"

She watched as the face of her sister got all dreamy and happy.

"Aww, you're so in love with him!" she said, smiling at Lindsay's happy face.

Lindsay grinned. "Yes I am. I love him more than anything!"

"More than chocolate chip cookies?" Lydia said, winking.

She laughed as she remembered how they used to stay up late and eat tons of them in bed. Their parents would always know because the whole room would be covered in crumbs and pieces of chocolate.

"More than chocolate chip cookies," Lindsay affirmed.

------------------------------------

"Lindsay…"

Lindsay rolled over to her other side, but didn't wake up.

"Lindsay, wake up."

"No," she mumbled.

"I didn't fly to Montana just to watch you sleep, right? Not that you don't look really cute while you sleep, 'cause you do, but I really want you to open your beautiful eyes and wake up. Come on Montana, wake up, honey."

At the sound of her nickname, Lindsay's eyes flew open and she turned around to see the grinning face of Danny Messer. She immediately wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him down to kiss him.

"Missed me?" he asked.

"You know I did," she answered.

"I missed you too," he said, resting his forehead on hers.

"When did you arrive?"

"Early this morning. I would've been here two hours ago but I got lost," he admitted.

She grinned. "What time is it?"

Danny glanced at the clock. "11 AM."

"Oops. Sorry, I meant to pick you up at the airport!"

"You didn't have to. I told you I'd rent a car for the week."

"Yeah, but I wanted to surprise you. I must've forgotten to turn the alarm on."

"Doesn't matter. I'm here now."

She smiled warmly.

"Who let you in?"

"Your sister, Lydia. She told me you were upstairs, sleeping."

"Well in that case, I'll just take a quick shower, get dressed and I'll introduce you to my parents."

Danny smiled. "Okay. Mind if I join you?" he added, winking.

-----------------------------------------

After their shower, Lindsay and Danny went downstairs to Lindsay's parents, who were sitting at the kitchen table.

"Hey Mom, hey Dad," Lindsay greeted them. "This is Danny," she added, grasping his hand.

"Hey sleepyhead," Lindsay's mother said. Looking at their hands, she smiled and stood up.

"Hello Danny, nice to meet you. I'm Lucy, and that's Jack, my husband."

"Welcome to Montana," Jack said, shaking Danny's hand.

"Thanks," Danny said. "It's nice to meet you both."

"When did you arrive?" Jack asked as they all sat down.

Danny rubbed the back of his head. "Some hours ago. I would've been here earlier but I got lost."

Lindsay stifled a chuckle. Danny nudged her playfully.

"Do you two have any plans for today?" Lucy asked, folding up the newspaper she had been reading.

Danny looked at Lindsay. She smiled.

"I was going to show Danny around the town a bit, if you want to?" she directed the question to him.

"Sure," Danny answered. The doorbell rang and Jack spoke up.

"That will be Ted, he's going to help us with some preparations for the wedding tomorrow. You will enjoy yourselves around here, I suppose?"

Lindsay nodded. "Good luck. And make sure everything is perfect, Lydia deserves it."

"Of course, honey. Have fun!" Lucy said while walking out of the kitchen with Jack.

When they had left, Lindsay looked at Danny, straight into his beautiful blue eyes. She had missed them.

"I missed you so much," Danny said, as if reading her mind. She smiled.

"I missed you too," she spoke softly. "Now," she continued in a lighter tone, putting her hand on his shoulder, standing up. "Come on, I want to show you some places."

Danny grinned, stood up and kissed her lightly on her forehead, earning a sweet smile in return. "Lead the way, Montana."

------------------------------------------

They had been walking for almost an hour now, and Lindsay still wouldn't tell him where they were going.

"It's a surprise," she told him.

"Come on Montana, my feet hurt. You could at least tell me where we're going!" Danny whined.

Lindsay just grinned. "Nope. You'll see: we're almost there."

"You've been saying that for half an hour now," Danny mumbled, but honestly, he didn't care if they had to walk for three whole hours straight. It was so good to see Lindsay here, in her hometown, she was so happy. Danny noticed the forest they were walking in became lighter, and suddenly Lindsay stopped.

"What's up? Are we there?"

"No, not yet. Almost. But I want you to close your eyes."

"What?" Danny asked in disbelief.

"You heard me, cowboy. Now come on, close your eyes, please?" she pleaded. She wanted it to be a total surprise for Danny, and in order to make that happen he needed to close his eyes.

"Fine," Danny gave in. Lindsay smiled and walked behind him, guiding him to their destination. Danny kept his eyes closed, but he noticed that the forest became even lighter than it had been before, and after three more minutes Lindsay finally stopped.

"Okay, we're here. Now you can open your eyes."

Danny did as she said and blinked a few times to get used to the light. When he had gotten used to it, he saw an opening in the forest with a little sparkling blue lake in the middle. There was a picnic basket near the lake and he turned to Lindsay, who was grinning.

"Did you arrange this?" he asked, gesturing to the picnic basket and blanket. She nodded.

"Like it?"

He smiled and kissed her. Wrapping her arms around his neck, Lindsay pulled Danny towards the picnic spot.

-----------------------------------------------

After they had eaten, they had decided not to go home just yet, but stay. The sun was warm on their faces, and they lay together for a while.

"So," Danny asked, "what's it like to be home again?"

Lindsay shook her head. "Home isn't Montana anymore."

"My home is," Danny said, smiling. Lindsay rolled over to him and cuddled next to him.

"You're sweet," she said, kissing the corner of his mouth. "But, it is great to see my parents again. I missed them."

"Yeah, I know. It's hard to miss your family," he said, thinking about how he had missed Lindsay while she'd been gone.

"But it was really weird when I woke up the next morning. I've grown so accustomed to seeing your face first thing in the morning when I wake up, but then I woke up and you weren't there. I didn't sleep very well last week," she admitted.

Danny laughed. "Me neither. It was the same way as it was when you'd gone to Montana to testify. I kept asking Mac for more work to keep me busy, but at a certain point he literally ordered me to go home, and said that if I didn't get some sleep, I was fired."

Lindsay chuckled.

"You shouldn't work that much," she mumbled into his shoulder. "It's not healthy."

"Us being apart isn't healthy," Danny answered, stroking her hair.

Lindsay smiled. Danny could be so sweet. They lay together for a while, watching the clouds drift through the blue sky. She was glad they were together again now, and tomorrow would be her sister's wedding. She was looking forward to seeing Danny all dressed up, even though she already knew he'd look great. He always did.

**A/N: You know what I'm going to ask... Please review, and if you have any ideas for Indigo, let me know **


	6. Indigo

**A/N: ... So, yeah, this kind of took me like a month. And it isn't even that long. I hope you can forgive me though! And, I'm already writing the last chapter so I should be able to post it before this year ends. Thanks to SJ for beta'ing!**

Chapter six - Indigo

"Look, Dan, a falling star!" Lindsay said, pointing to the falling light in the dark indigo sky. "Make a wish," she added, looking up at him.

Danny shrugged. "What should I wish for?" he asked, "Last time I saw one I wished for you, and I got you."

She grinned and snuggled closer to him. "Satisfied with that, Cowboy?"

"Are you kidding me? Absolutely. I love having you here. I love that I can kiss you anywhere, anytime I want to, knowing I'm the only one doing that."

"Anywhere, anytime does have its limits you know," she said, teasingly. "But the feeling is mutual."

They were silent after that for a while, just enjoying sitting with each other on the warm summer evening. It was one of the rare evenings they could spend together without work coming in the way, and since there would be no rain tonight Danny and Lindsay had decided to watch the sunset. That had been around three hours ago, but they were still sitting outside, now watching the stars.

"When I was little my dad used to teach me the names of all those stars," Lindsay spoke softly. Danny looked at her curiously, as she didn't talk about her childhood often. "The sky looks different here. Back in Montana the sky was pitch-black. Here it's more like indigo."

"Must be from all the lights here," Danny mused.

"Probably," Lindsay grinned. "What was your biggest hobby when you were a kid?"

"Okay, random," he said, laughing. "Depends on the age."

Lindsay shrugged. "Let's say, twelve to fifteen?"

"My biggest hobby was sports. My secret hobby, though…" he said teasingly, knowing she'd be curious.

"What, ballet?" she teased back, earning a look of mock hurt from Danny.

"Are you insulting my manliness, Montana?"

She grinned and kissed his cheek. "Of course not, honey, I know perfectly well just how manly you are."

"Thank you," Danny said. "Anyway, as I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted, I used to write a lot."

"Really?" Lindsay asked, interested. He nodded. "What did you write?"

"Hmm, various things. Mostly just short stories, but sometimes I wrote poems," he told her.

"I didn't take you as a writer, but I can see it now," Lindsay said. She was getting tired, but didn't want to end their comfortable conversation yet.

"Why?"

"Well, most of the time writers, especially poets, are… I don't know, more romantic than others? And you didn't really act like that when we first met," she added, chuckling.

Danny grinned. "Yeah, I see what you mean."

"Hmm. Now I know what you're really like, it makes more sense. Do you still write?"

"Ah, well, not really. But I recently wrote something…" he said, rubbing the back of his head.

"What did you write?" Lindsay asked curiously.

"A poem. To you," he told her, his cheeks a bit red.

She turned around to face him. "What, for me?" He nodded, watching her eyes widen and face light up. "Can I hear it?"

"Sure," Danny said, clearing his throat. "Here comes. It's called 'Dream come true'.

_I never believed in love or forever,  
Never believed it could happen to me.  
But then I met you, pretty and clever,  
And in my dreams you were all I could see._

I now do believe in both forever and love,  
Know that it even happened to me.  
It wasn't easy, our road very tough,  
But surely worth it, because I love thee.

Just thinking of you makes my day,  
I'm a better person, and you're to blame.  
You take all my pain and sorrow away,  
It's a dream come true, and I hope you feel the same."

Lindsay's eyes had become teary and not knowing what to say, she expressed her feelings the only way she knew he'd understand. She brought Danny's head down to hers and kissed him deeply, wanting him to know how much she appreciated his poem and how much she loved him. After a few minutes, when the need of oxygen became too much, she pulled away and smiled.

"That was wonderful, Danny. And just so you know, I do feel the same. I may not have a perfect poem like you, but I love you so much, and I hope that we'll be together forever."

Pulling her even closer to him, Danny smiled, a plan beginning to plot in his head.

"Forever sounds about right, yeah," he said softly, caressing her head.

**A/N: I hope the poem was not too sappy, or stupid, or anything. One more chapter to go And if I don't post that one before the end of the year: Merry christmas and a very DLicious 2008!**


	7. Violet

**A/N: Here's the final chapter! I hope it doesn't disappoint you :) Huge thanks to SallyJetson, who beta'ed this fic!**

Chapter seven - Violet

"Remind me, why are we here again?" Lindsay said, pulling her jacket a bit tighter around her small frame.

"Do you know what date it is today?" Danny answered with a question of his own, placing his arms around her shoulders.

"October 21st," she answered after a moment. "Why?"

"Exactly one year ago," Danny began his explanation; "we were here, in Central Park, on a date. I had everything planned and everything was going fine, only then… well, I'm sure you remember."

Lindsay nodded and laid her head on Danny's shoulder. She knew he hated talking about the day she got shot. Danny cleared his throat.

"Well, anyway, I just thought that I never got to give you that date and I wanted to do that now."

She smiled. "You're sweet. What are we going to do?"

"You'll see."

They continued walking through the park until they reached the Bethesda fountain where a picnic basket was standing. Lindsay smiled.

"Déjà vu?" she asked teasingly, referring to the time she had organized a picnic for the both of them in Montana. Danny shrugged.

"Just because you thought of it first doesn't mean I can't do the same."

She chuckled, and they sat down on the edge of the fountain. Danny opened the basket and revealed the contents. First of all he took a bouquet of violet violas and handed them to Lindsay, who gratefully accepted them.

"Thanks honey, they're beautiful," she said. Danny, who of course didn't miss the 'honey' part, smiled. Everything was going perfect so far.

"You're welcome. Now, I've got brownies, sandwiches, grapes, wine and much more. What do you want to start with?"

"I'll have a brownie," Lindsay said.

Danny retrieved one from the basket and gave it to Lindsay. "Home-made," he said, winking.

"Really," she asked, a bit surprised. When would he have had time to make them?

"When you went to work this morning I looked up the recipe and baked them," Danny explained. "I had to open all the windows to get the smell out of the apartment, so you wouldn't notice."

"Explains why it was so cold when I got home," she answered, and took a bite. "Hmm, they're delicious. You've got many hidden talents, Mr. Messer. First writing, now cooking…"

"What can I say, Montana? I'm an all in one package," he winked. She chuckled.

"Then I guess it's not that bad I didn't get a discount."

He grinned, fingering the small box in the pocket of his coat. _Now or never, Messer._

Danny coughed, clearing his throat. "Lindsay?"

She looked up, surprised at the use of her first name. _What could be that important that he's using my first name? It can't be something bad__ otherwise he wouldn't have planned all this._

"Yeah?"

"I, uhh, I want to tell you something. Or, actually more like ask."

He rubbed the back of his head. _Damn, this is harder than I thought it would be. _

Lindsay chuckled softly. _The only time I've seen Danny Messer not knowing what to say was when I'd stood him up._

"Okay, well. Lindsay, since I've met you my life has been wonderful. It may not always have been easy for us, but we made it, we're together, and that's what counts. Since we've been together my life has been like a fairytale. I love you so much, Lindsay, and I hope you know that. I want to spend every single day with you, every minute. When we're together, it's like there's no evil in the world, only good things, and I like that. I love that feeling. I love the feeling that together, we can do everything we want to. And… I want to make that permanent."

At that point, he kneeled on one knee and opened the box. Inside was a beautiful ring, a small band with three stones, a medium sized diamond in the middle and two small violet sapphires on the sides. Lindsay, who now finally knew what he was up to, gasped and covered her mouth with her hand.

"Right now," Danny started, with tears in his eyes, "you can make me the happiest man in the world. Lindsay Monroe, will you marry me?"

Unable to get any words out, Lindsay nodded furiously and threw her arms around him.

"Yes," she finally whispered. "Yes, yes, of course I'll marry you!"

She pulled away and kissed him through her tears. After a few moments Danny slid the ring around Lindsay's finger.

"A perfect fit," he said. "Just like us."

Several people had watched the whole scene and were clapping now, but Danny and Lindsay didn't notice.

"It's beautiful," Lindsay said, wiping away her tears.

"You deserve the best," Danny said, sitting down next to her and pulling her close to him.

She sighed happily. "I don't think I've ever been this happy," she whispered.

"Me neither," he said, pressing a kiss to her temple. "Come on, let's go home."

Lindsay nodded and they stood up. Walking through the park home, the only thing they could think about was their happiness. They knew that even though their life together might not always be easy, they'd survive as long as they were together. They also knew things were going to be different – better.

It started to rain, and a rainbow appeared in the air. Red, orange, yellow, green, blue, indigo and violet came together and created a sign of perfect happiness. Not having thought to bring an umbrella, Danny and Lindsay started running. Running home, but also running to their new life together. They couldn't wait to get started.

**A/N: So, that's it: THE END! Please review :)**


End file.
